Deluxe Authentic Toys
The Ragdoll Deluxe Authentic line is an assortment of toys featuring items that look and 'act' like the characters and locations on the show. There are three Deluxe Authentic sub-lines: Teletubbies, Boohbah, and In the Night Garden.... There are six Boohbah products available: Boohbahs The Deluxe Authentic Boohbahs are motorised soft toys that look very much - if not exactly - like the Boohbahs as they appear on Boohbah. Each Boohbah is approximately 24 inches tall and takes on 6 "AA" batteries; each one also comes with a remote which houses 2 "C" batteries. The toys are designed using information and data from Vin Burnham, who designed the original Boohbah costumes; thus, their exterior fur is made using the same material it was made with on the show and is wired up with numerous tiny lights. Their heads, which feature eyes that can be moved to either direction and light-up eyebrows, can be retracted into or lifted out of their necks. Inside the Boohbah's stomach is a mechanism similar to that inside the RC Flying toys that enables it to fly and float in the air. In the Boohbah's arms, stomach, and feet are numerous joints and mechanisms to let it move aforementioned parts of its body around; beneath the exterior of the Boohbah's stomach are two layers of "fur", cloth, and stuffing to make the toy soft enough to cuddle with and hug. The toy can be played with in two ways: by pressing its foot to make it do certain movements or emit certain noises or by using the included remote, which can programme the Boohbah to do up to 20 selected movements. There are eight levers on the sides and in the top centre of the remote; pushing or pulling these levers can make the Boohbah: * Move its arms * Move its legs * Move its eyes (with sound/clicking) * Lift or retract its head (with sound/head pop-up or head retract) * Spin or turn around in either direction * Fly or float around (in any direction) Between and below the levers are numerous buttons, which - when pressed - can make the Boohbah: * Light its eyebrows up (with sound/flashing) * Lower its body and hide its legs * Jump * Bounce * Bungee Boo jump * Fall down * Get back up * Leave the floor * Spin in mid-air * Turn upside down in mid-air * Come back down * Gallop to either direction (pressing this button once will make it gallop to the left; pressing it again will make it gallop to the right) * Bend over * Emit a noise ** Name ("Humbah!" "Zumbah!" "Zing Zing Zingbah!" "Jumbah!" "Jingbah!") ** Power hum ** Squealing ** Farting/blowing/air-bellowing ** Squeaking ** Whooshing ** Boinging Available in * Yellow - Humbah * Pink - Jingbah * Blue - Jumbah * Orange - Zing Zing Zingbah * Purple - Zumbah Boohball The Deluxe Authentic Boohball is meant to resemble the Boohball and acts as a playset that can be used with the Boohbahs. The Boohball itself consists of a round remote-controlled base and a detachable dome - the exterior of the dome is white, and the interior is multi-coloured. The set also comes with the Boohbahs' pods, which can be placed on or detached from the base; the pods are made of the same interior and exterior material as on the show (for example, the interiors are filled with fuzzy confetti-like material) and the pod platform (the vessels the pods' handles and fronts are linked to are attached to this platform) can be turned or spun around in either direction. Although the Boohball can not fly like it does on the show, it can glide around on the floor to simulate flight. When the button on the front of the base is pressed, the ball will move around (the ball changes direction when it bumps into something) and the back of the base projects a rainbow ribbon. The set comes with two remotes: one for the Boohball and one for the pods. The Boohball remote can make the ball: * Go forwards or backwards (lever on left side of the remote) * Turn left or right (lever on right side of the remote) * Accelerate or slow down (button in the centre of the remote) The pod remote can make the platform the pods are situated on: * Rotate clockwise or counterclockwise (lever on top of the remote) * Spin or turn around (button in the centre of the remote; pressing the button upward will make the pods spin rapidly, while pressing the button downward will make them turn gently) Category:Toys Category:Soft/plush toys Category:Playsets Category:Moving toys Category:Toys with lights and sound